A. Field of the Invention
This relates to installing a door frame so that is aligned within the space in all planes and also the method for framing the door.
B. Prior Art
One of the difficulties when framing a door is to ensure that it is true, level and plumb in all directions. This includes being true and plumb in all planes. If the door is not framed correctly initially, it will not close properly when the surrounding structure is complete.
The usual method to install a door is to first position a piece of wood on the concrete floor. A piece of lumber is then extended from this floor piece to the doorjamb. Often times there are two or more pieces of wood on the floor. The problem with this arrangement is that if the worker does not measure the distance from the door to the placement point correctly and the pieces are at different distances, even slightly different distances, from the lower edge of the door frame, the door will not install correctly.
However, because of incorrect measurements or inconsistent methods of attaching to the floor, this may produce a door frame which does not allow the door to sit in a finished frame properly.
The prior art has tried to address the problem of incorrect framing of a door frame and representative examples of the prior art include Ruff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,171, Thistlewaite, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,771 and Meriwether, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,078.
However, in order to truly install a door frame, which is square relative to the entry as well as relative to the supporting structure, this device has been developed.
None of the prior art examples address framing the door in all dimensions and all planes. Additionally, the method of installation in the other devices is substantially different than the method of truly aligning the door within the space as contemplated by this device.